1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control apparatus, a method of controlling a sender terminal number, and a computer product for controlling a transmission request from a communication terminal and a communication charge for the transmission request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of network environment at ordinary households and popularization of Small Office Home Office (SOHO) as a backdrop, a working style such as working at home other than a company office becomes popular. In such working style, a telephone terminal for business use and a telephone terminal for personal use are generally used separately according to a time, a place, and an occasion. However, there is a management cost problem because of possession of a plurality of telephone terminals.
There is a technology that allows a telephone terminal to be used for business use and personal use in a distinguished way. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication H10-322479, a telephone number of the other side to be connected as business use is registered on a telephone terminal. When a receiver telephone number of a calling request received from the telephone terminal is a registered telephone number, a call charge for the calling request is to be billed as business use (billing to company). On the other hand, when the receiver telephone number of the calling request received from the telephone terminal is not registered in advance, the call charge for the calling request is to be billed as personal use (billing to an individual).
However, the conventional technology described above has a problem that, when you want to contact a new counterpart as a business purpose, a telephone number of the counterpart has to be registered in advance, so that you cannot instantaneously make a transmission to an unplanned counterpart as business use. In addition, the conventional technology has a problem that, when a transmission for business use is carried out, a sender telephone number to be notified to a counterpart is a telephone number of a telephone terminal for personal use, so that personal information may be leaked.